Love-Who could Imagine?
by Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl
Summary: Ezra has been alone for many years, always without love. Now, with the Ghost Crew, will he learn what it's like to be missed? TRIGGER WARNING: THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE/SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

His parents were dead. There was no fixing that. They were gone, never to hug him, never to kiss him, never to tuck him tightly and tell him goodnight ever again. Ezra knew in the back of his mind that they were dead, but he let himself hope, and that killed him. This was the punishment for hope.

* * *

Kanan was asleep on the opposite set of benches, but Ezra sat, sleepless, on the roof, counting the stars, missing his thought about jumping of the nearby cliff, but thought better of it. He eventually came down and sat on his set of benches. Looking at Kanan, the pain on his heart lessened slightly, when he remembered he had another family, who loved him. They would never replace his parents, but they would love him anyway

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Rebels, why would I be writing fanfiction about it? Think about it.**

 **So, guess who has a work schedule so swamped that she's drowning in it? THIS GIRL! So this is my excuse for not writing anything for the past 2(3?) weeks. Sorry?**

 **As someone who's often contemplated suicide and has/sadly still self harms, just know if you need to talk, I'm always there! Come talk to me, I'll do my best to help!**

 **There is a second part to this... that will be posted next week... if I remember. Feel free to yell at me if I forget.**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

~ _Midnight Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan... Kanan was gone. Torn from them, ripped, stolen, never to return. Ezra sat in the grass, sobbing, wanting, _needing_ his master, longing for him to hold him, to hug him and tell him it's alright. But Kanan wasn't there. And he never would.

* * *

Ezra held his lightsaber. How easy it would be, to take it a stab himself, to end his misery and join his master. The others would be sad, but they'd heal. Oh how _easy_ it would be.

But he didn't.

He didn't kill himself.

Something stopped him. Finally, he sighed and looked up... And saw the White Loth-Wolf.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: A episode of Rebels is 22 minutes long, I think I've written one thing longer than 1,000 words. I no own.**

 **So... remember when I said this was a two-shot? I lied. I honestly have no clue how long this is going to be, so strap yourselves in kids, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest: OH NO! FLAMES! MY GREATEST WEAKNESS! *looks at the camera like she's in the office***

 **MickeyTRN: Thank you Darling! I really appreciate your review!**

 **BronzeWolf336: TA-DA!**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, Always**

 _~Midnight Luna_


	3. Chapter 3

5 year old Jacen Syndulla wandered around the Ghost, looking for something to do. His mom and Chopper were busy with the Rebellion and told him to go play. So he went and explored the cabins. Normally, he would go into his father's cabin, to learn more about the Jedi Knight. But today, he went into his Uncle Zeb and Ezra's cabin. His Uncle Zeb has married his Uncle Alex Kallus and moved to a different planet. Jacen couldn't quite remember the name. And Ezra was... gone. So into the cabin he went.

* * *

The cabin looked the same as when the boy's left. Sabine's painting still shone proudly on the wall, and there were still purple hairs on the bottom bunk. Jacen climbed up to the top bunk and dung in and around the mattress. Jacen found bolts, an old empty data card, and purple-blue hair ball, and and an a piece of paper. Now, paper in it's self was a rare find but, there was writing on it. Now Jacen could read... kinda. So he tucked it into his pocket and went to find his mom.

* * *

Hera and Chopper were walking out of their meeting when Jacen ran to them waving a piece of paper. When he handed the paper to Hera she started to read out loud, "Dear Kanan and Hera, I can't handle the world without my parents..." She trailed off and ran to her room. Jacen tried to follow her but Chopper stopped him. Jacen didn't understand, he thought that his father and his mom were Ezra's parents, but who were these other parents? Jacen was very confused, and with his mom wanting to be alone, he decided to ask Chopper. And Chopper told. He told all he knew.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Heck no.**

 **So this is the end.** **Hold your breath and count to ten.** **Anyway, I wanted to end it here because 1. I felt this was were I needed to end it at. I'm going though a lot of issues and I'm leaving it open ended like the series, so I could add to it if we get more from Filoni (hint hint Dave) and 2. I'm going on hiatus for a little while, not for the entire summer (I hope not), and it's to improve my writing. I've gotten some advice, (mostly longer chapters ;) ) and I get super anxious trying to update on a weekly (or bi-weekly) basis, so this is to work myself out. But please still talk to me! Y'all are so sweet and supportive! Love y'all!**

 **Reviews**

 **MAYONNAIZE529: YEET!**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

~ _Midnight Luna_


End file.
